A Friend's Dilemma
by ShadowsFiction
Summary: Hope Li is in love with her best friend, but does he love her back? Written for ur only hope. One Shot JohnCena/OC


Dear Hope,

This is for you. I hope it makes up for the super short Cody drabble I wrote for you ages ago, and for not having anything new for you to read. Thank you for being my inspiration for so long and being an amazing friend. I heart you, lovely.

Xoxo,

Amiee

* * *

"That bitch," Hope Li slammed her phone down, seething. Her best friend had just messaged her with updates from his divorce proceedings. She wanted to fly out to Florida and snatch the woman he married by her fake blonde head and... Wait, she needed to stop, before she got herself all worked up or in trouble.

She sat back on the small couch in the hotel room that she normally shared with her other best friend, Pearl. Pearl was currently staying with her beau, so Hope was lonely for the night.

She flicked through the channels on the telly, but grew bored quickly. She wished she had her keyboard with her. At least she knew she would not get bored then. She could play around on her laptop, but that seems to be a bit redundant these days. She really hates being bored.

She looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was only nine pm. It was Friday night. She should be out dancing or something, yet she was stuck in her hotel room. She hated being cooped up. She was free spirit that needed to soar.

Hope picked her phone back up and dialed her good ole buddy, Randy's number. She waited for him to pick up, but his phone went to voicemail. She groaned and pushed another number into her phone and waited, but it too went to voicemail.

She heard her phone ring, picked it up quickly, and answered it. "Hello?" She huffed, causing John to laugh.

'What's wrong, Cupcake?" John asked as he eased down into the seat on the private jet that Vince let him use for his trip home to deal with his soon-to-be-ex-wife.

"I'm bored." She whined and he chuckled. "I'll be back in NYC in an hour or two. You'll be ok until I get there."

"But, I need something to do now. Pearl is with Randy and my hotel room is boring."

"Go bug Cody, or call Teddy. You know he would love to hear from you."

"Teddy barely has ten seconds to talk on the phone before little Tate cries and he picks him up. That little one is going to be so spoiled."

"What about Cody?" John asked, secretly wondering what was up with his best friend and the younger superstar. There were rumors in the locker room, but he was never one to believe them.

"Cody is with Brandi or whatever her name is. We're currently not speaking." Hope stood up from the couch and started pacing the room. She was dating Cody for a little while, but that fizzled out pretty quick, especially when his eyes kept wandering to the African American beauty.

"What'd he do now?" John asked and Hope sighed again. "He was just being Cody. That's all you'll get out of me, Mr. Nosy Pants."

"Hardy Har Har, love."

Hope's breath hitched when he called her 'love'. For years, she had an undeniable crush on her best friend that turned to love. She knew that he was with someone for years and she was ok with that, until she fell in love with him. Then it became almost too much for her to handle. Then John married her. Now John is divorcing his wife and she had some hope, but it was not much. John never showed more of a friendly interest in her.

"Go down to the bar and have a drink. I'll meet you there when I get to the hotel." John told her and she debated on doing that, but decided against it.

"I'm not in the mood to drink. I am just going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She told him and did not wait for him to say anything before she hung up the phone. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into her bed, turning out the light as she did so.

She knew that with the feelings that were always running through her veins and the status of her best friend, she would not be able to keep her mouth shut and she might ruin their relationship. That is the last thing that she wanted to do.

For what seemed like hours, Hope tossed and turned in the bed. She could not shut her mind off, nor could she find a comfortable position. She looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that she had been in bed for two hours already.

Sighing, she threw the covers off and slunk into the bathroom. She turned on the sink, stuck her hands under the warm water, and brought up some of the water to splash on her face. Grabbing a towel, she wiped the water off and stared at herself in the mirror. "Why did you have to fall in love with your best friend, you stupid girl?"

Hope jumped when she heard a knock on the room door. She looked through the peephole, took a deep breath, and opened the door with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hanging up on me isn't nice, love." John told her as he pushed past her into the room. She closed the door behind him and leaned back against it. "I am sorry."

"No you're not, but that's ok. What's wrong, Cupcake?" He asked, sitting on the bed that Pearl normally occupied. He patted the spot next to him and Hope slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him.

Hope stared off into space. _How do I tell my best friend that I have been in love with him since I cannot even remember when? I cannot do it. I cannot tell him. It would ruin everything._

"Hope!" John called her, yet she did not hear him. Her mind was racing. She was…

"HOPE!" John bellowed and she gasped and turned to look at him.

"Sorry, Johnny- I got caught in my thoughts," she blushed. He smirked at her for a second before kissing her on the forehead, as he had done many times before; only this time there was something different about it.

"Get some rest, baby girl." He told her as he stood up from the bed. He picked up his bag and walked to the door, and opened it slowly.

"For the record, if and when you decide to tell me that you have feelings for me; I'll be ready to listen." He told her and walked out of the door, leaving Hope looking like a fish out of water.

She jumped from the bed, ran to the door and yanked it open to find John standing on the other side with a smirk on his face.

"What are you saying, John?" She asked him, with a worried tone to her voice. She was not sure what she just heard. Did that mean he had feelings for her too?

"Stop thinking so much," he told her and she sighed. "I cannot help it. I cannot feel this for you, Johnny. I just cannot. You are married and you are my best friend."

"And if I told you that I am no longer married?" He leaned against the doorpost. Her brown eyes widened as she took in his cool demeanor. She did not notice before, but he looked as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.

"You told me that she was stalling again," Hope told him and he smiled at her. "She was, but she was tempted by a rather large settlement. I wanted to be done with her already. The papers are signed and filed; leaving me a free man."

She blinked once, and then blinked again. Did she hear him right? He was a free man?

"Congratulations, Johnny." She whispered and leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. As she backed away, two arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back to the spot she was. "I think I deserve more than a kiss on the cheek, eh?"

"What do you deserve then?" She asked, shyly. Surely, he was not meaning what she was thinking he was meaning. She was slightly scared. This was something she had been waiting on for a long time. Surely, John could not return her feelings.

"This." John's mouth descended upon hers. Some would describe a kiss as magical. Hope would describe it as… heaven. She felt like she was floating on a cloud and drifting into peace.

John pulled back and smiled down at Hope. His dimples shining in all of their glory. "In case that didn't tell you; I love you, too."


End file.
